The world with a
by Rainfall 4.0
Summary: When there are more to the naruto story and a nother girl likes neji what will tenten do to stop her but what if this girl is her own sister! Beware Randome ness!


The World 

but I do not own anything.!!!

Poligu- One sunny Monday morning Rukia and Aymi went to see the Hokage. They were each supose to be givin to a squad. He has made a new law that2 will now have 4 people instead of 3. The way that he planed to asin they will be that each girl will stay with one girl from each squad. Then will be intro duced to the boys. He thought that it would be most de fair to let the new girls to pick squad the would like to stay with first. The first to choose was Rukia. She could pick between: Sakura from Kakashi, Hinata from Kurenai, Ino from Asuma or Tenten from Guy.  
Chapter 1# (From my point of view)  
Hmm... I think I will stay with ... Tenten first please. Very well said the hokage. He told me every thing about all of Tenten faves. He said to meet her at the K.I.A. momoreal. ( the next morning). I woke up erly because I thought that they would have to start early or someting. I took a shower did my hair and then set out to find Tenten at the mamorial. I was wondering if it was some kind of test that I had to go through because there was no one there. I starter looking all over the place. It has been 2 hours since I came here so I just at down on the grass. it was now noon and she finaly showed up. She said thay she had planed to take me out for Ramen so we were ready to go. At the ramen shop we talked about all sorts of stuf. She wondered if I was good at handaling tools , well I said that she will just have to see to find out! After our lunch she said that I could finaly meet up with the rest of her team mates. She told me a little about each of them like "dont get mad if all Neji will do is give give you a HM and try to avoid geting anoyed by all of lees youth stuf.  
She told me almost all about of them exept her sensai. I talking. "Wow this place is so cool! Well well our new team mate is finnaly heaer I see said a wierd voice. It was guy I was sure that he would not be that bad because tenten is so asome but I gues not. Ah yes a new flower is now about to bud in Guy sensais garden of syudents said lee from high on a tree. I dont care if she is new at the group or not I just want to see how strog she relly is! said Neji also from a tree. Finaly they all jumped down from the tree. It was prety easy to tell who was who because all I had to do was to look aat them. The on with the Lite lavender eyes was Neji and the one with the big brows was lee. Once I said hello to the two boys tenten wanted to see what I could do so we had a little battle. She started of with a few shuriken then went on to a kuni. After she saw that I dojed all of thoes atactes with ease she started to do her rising twin dargons. Well if dragons are what you are going to use than so will I. So I bit my finger and I smeared it on my neclase. Then I made a few hand sins. Then I caled out my best friend shin. Once Tenten saw shin she was frozen for a few seconds till Neji yelled at her & said that she had to win becaus that I was new at their group and she was not. After that she finshed her atack and well I sort of won. Guy and lee were shoked that I coul doje all of tentens wepons and summon that dragon was amazig but all neji did was give me a very small smile eich sort of kreeped me out. I also the grabed something from my back pokt smeared blod on it s well and also did a few sind andyelled "eqwip". When what I wanted happen I jumped on shin and told him to leave. What tenten did not know was that I eqwipted shin with extra boosters.  
Once shin was ready to fly guy told us to stop so he could treat us out for diner. I shid at my self bcause we were just about to have some fun. The day was now over and I was about ready to leave to go to tentens apartment till neji stoped me and said that I did very vell with a warm smile that made me want to faint and blusg wich I thinl I did. Tenten told me not to get to close to neji becuse he might hurt you. I told he that I woudednt care anyway because that I dont know if im going to be in their groop or not. Once we got home she let me take a shower first because she hade to go and see the hokage.(tentenpov). Hello hokage .So do you like her said the hokage. Yes I do she is very sweeet and funny just as my little sis use to be..also verry strong for a kid just out of the academy. Yes I have high hops for that girl. well shall I asing her to your team then? asked the hokage.Yes. I am hoping that she will show me on how she summond such a big and beautiful dracgon! It has been a very long time since I have seen my little sister I wonder how the land of wind was. Oh right I was also wondering regardless of which team me sis will be in will she alowwed to be in teh chuning exam as a Konoha or a wind? Verry well she is now the newst member on your team but she will still have to visit all teh other girls eventhough she is alread yon your team. Ok Tenten said. Make sure that she feals welcome and also that she get along with neji and lee Said the hokage.  
(my pov) By the time that I was dong gettig ready for bed I was surprised to find that tenten was asleep on the couch that was supose to be my bed. Well I gues that she is not use to living with someone yet but I also do wonder why she went to se the hokage and if she chose me to be on her squad. Well I gues that I will just have to find out tomorow. The next morning when I woke up she had alredy left and said that she was off to practice! I rushed to put on my Madren dress that is fully red with some desin put in and my favorit pants that look lit tenten's only withish. I desided to put on my wolf necklase today and to have me hair down. I used my ncelase to summon my wolf named Duron. He can't fly but he is relly fast. By the time I got their they did not know that I was their but I ahd a feeling Neji knew all along. I finalf got mack on Duron and surprises Tenten by jumping on her back. It was so funny she screamed and everything! Neji looked pretty mad as if he cared for Tenten! I suddenly shoped laghing and loooked up at him and it seemed as if I colud read his mind and he knew I could!? I caled back duron with a weak voice adn left crying so hard but no one shemed to notice except for Tenten. Lee soon folowed once he saw Tenten runing for her life to catch up to me. Neji did not do anything but he did use his byacugan to see if I was in the are so I count that he was worried about be or just trying to help Tenten I am so mad for some reason?! I have to take Tenten's advice and not get too close. When the sun was setting I had no choise but to go back and tell Tenten what I heard from Neji. The next moring Tenten had fallen asleep on the couch right next to mine I woke her up and she told me she was out late with Neji because he told me what he told yuo through his mind. HE TOLD YOU! I SCREAMED RELY LOUD. She said that all through the battle he had watch you and saw every thing you did and that your tecnics were not a jutsu. Why does he think that I dont have real jutsues? Because he never saw you say or do anything to do a jutsu. OOOKKKKay I admit I have this power kind of thing that lest me summon any animal real or fake to help me with what ever I need. I was just pretending to do all the hand sins to make it look like I had no power because I devloped it in tehland of wind so I was never ablr to tell you. WOOOW! That is cool yet verry strange. How did you get this so called power? well I relly don't know I was born with it I guess. How do you pick what animal you are going to use? Well you know how I always wear a necaless or I just think odf it wich is by the way much easer . Well that is the way I can pick. For Example if I wear a horse I can summon a unicorn or a pegases or any other type of horse. WOW! Are those the only type of atacks you have? No of course not. I can do many other thing like transforming ect. How do you think I graduated the academy as the highest student!  
Last day with team guy. Well this is my last day with them I guess I will stay with Sakura next.  
From Ayumi's pov Ino wanted me to meet her in the forest neer the big tree she ws wating there all by herself wating for me. It is much warmer her in Kanoha than in the land of Waves. I just came back from taking the ninja exam and I passed with flying colors. Today I will meet the teem! Choji is verry fat. And Shikamaru is verry stupind not relly and lazy. Their sesai took me out and the rest of the teem out for BBQ. While we were walking to the resturant all Ino talked about is ! SASUKE this SASUKE that & DONT TOUCH MY SASUKE! God that's anoying! When we finally got there I was so tramatized by Ino's tlking I didn't think I could last one more minuet with her and just think that I have to spend a noother whole day with this talka halik. Lets just say I am not going to pick her team (sorry Ino). Today I met up with Kokano & she is from the land of Wind. Later 0on in the day after me and Ino have been hanging but she was relly the only one that was relaxed. Today I sensed an intence imotion for me ,but I could not tell who it was because there were so many people in the room. Later Ino and I were discuseing our powers,I told her I could control water I have a water sword and that I could sceance emotions. She freeked she asked me to see if I could scence is Sasuke's feelings. I said he has feelings but his mind is so clouded. She was not convinced, so I even told her every feling he felt, but not who he liked. Today is my last day finaly with the annoyng Ino!  
Chapter 2#  
Today I am verry strnge felling for some strange reason because Ayumi told me that she sesed that somebody had strong feelings for little old me. On the way to meeting Sakura's place I saw Sasuke walking in the same direction as me. When I got to sakuras house I asked her if Sasuke was on her team. She replyed by sawing this well I think it was a poem. Well I can't relly understand what she ment but at the end she just said yes planly. We went to this old strnge run down house she said that this is where the entier Uchiha clan lived befor on one sad night all of them except Sasuke died. She said that we could go inside and look around but be care full that the place is relly old and we would not want to breack any thing.  
While inside I felt this stange felling in my head almost the same feeling that if I were trying to read some ones mind only stonger. Then it hit me these words and scremes of so many people I could feel their pain and he what was gong on but after I saw this young boy crying it all of a sudden stoped. I collaped of the floor cring and holding my head as if their was a tunado on top of us and I was trying to protect my head. Sakura kelt dow to me and try to comfort me I told her what hapened and I asked if she knew who the little boy was but she never answerd. When we met up with her team I was surprised. They are all very diffrent from Neji's team and It was hard not to see who was who. I met their sensei named kakasi and he was reading this paverted book that I know one of the legendary shanin made wich is sooo wrong for an old man to be doing.  
no one even asked me what I coulod do so I just asked sakura if we could see who could clime a tree with chakura on their feet then sasuke gave me a stenge loo an d so did naruto. When the compatition even their trainer came to look. And obveosly he looked very diffrent than Guy did. He said: well now I have not yet met any other person that is new so whats your name? I said Rukia and I am the younger sister of Tenten. I am pretty surer that you know her right? Well yes I do she is verry skillful.MPOV. Then just at the right time after I was done meating the other two bos Renamon apeared and I had to block some shurikan from naruto and Sasuke because they thought that she was some kind of monster but she is my partner. You see I am verry diffrent from my sister. I don't spechalize in wepons I concentrate on anomal combat. But just because I use animals does not mean that I cant fight like a ninja. SOOOO any questions? Naruto:Well yea who is that fox thing over there and how come she can talk I thought only human's and other specical summoning's can talk? Well FYI here name is Renamon and she is not a summoning she is my friend and she is not just a fox she is a air ninja.Sakura: Yeaaa this renamon is cool and all but what can you do? & How come we havent heard that Tenten had a younger sister? Well now thoes are very good questions. The only reason that Tenten did not menchon me is becaquse I was studying abrod in the land of Wind. And I can summon any animal real or fake and use it to frght or just for regular transportarion. But that's not all I can comand the elament of wind at my will and not use any chakura! Any other questions? Sasuke: How well do you fight I dont want any wimpy kid to pull me down to a leval that I am no longr at he said in a cold voice. Well relly the only way I relly kow how to see what you mean my weak is to battle you. Well then let the match begin! Renamon let's go! My pleasure. Let's show this boy what we can do! Well since you are new I guess you get the first move all you have to do is touvch my headband. OK! After you renamon. Renamon: Dimon storm Rukia Wind typhoon. Sasuke: AGGGGG! Falles over. Renamon takes my hand and moves me to Sasuke. I touched his head band and as proof I took it off. Then I used deamon fier ball to wake him up. He gruted and started to breath very heavy and slowly stood up. Then I sensed that someone was watchong us so I signaled renamon to go and check who it was. She too the person by surprise and she brought the person back. It turned out to be lee! Lee & Rukia talking back and forth. WHY were you spying on us! Well I was seeing if you are relly OK. I mean you flew off relly fast after looking at Neji. OH right yeahhh. Im fine I was just in a hurry to get Duron back into the portal. But don't let them kow I don't want to fight anymore all I have bee doing is fighting. Ok sure. Well ook then don't you and my sis have some traning to do? Wait your sis bbut Tenten never told us about her having a little sister?!... Hy i am only her little sister by 1 day and that was the day of the exuanox so that is entierly diffrent. Ok but just dont tell neji or else I will shave off those Brows of yours!  
Well now said Kakasi he can train with us if he want's or it is his chois.  
well that is ok I must get back so I can defanitle bet neji! lee left  
ok... so what do we do next?! Well we could go and eat ramen! souted Naruto. Well I don't know said Kakashi slowly. But befor he could finish what he was going to say Naruto jumpied in and grabed my havd to drag me along there. But I disapered befor he evan took an step. I did not know where I relly wanted to end up but at the end I actually went behind sasuke! He did not evan look around as if they did not know where I was. But the only person I knew saw me was Kakashi Sense. But all he did was smile at me so I guesed I did something cool! When Sasuke had enough brain to turn around he looked at me in a stange way. He actually looked surprise that I could do that but befor he said anything kakashi came up to me and put his mand on my sholder. Then said well kow when did you learn to be so fast and quiet? Well I answersd I was taught all the basics from my sister and I just improved form that point! Really it was a pice of cake to graduate from the academy. Cool! said naruto you gradustaed even befor your sister said sakura! How did you do that and howcome we have no tseen or herd about you befor? Well after I graduated I went to the land of wind to learn more than I could leran here no ofence to the Hokage I mean he is a good person and all but... Who know how long he will live for. I wisperd to Sakura so kakashi could not here.  
Well guy's how about we goa and have some ramen? said naruto is a extremly girly way and after that I found that he was doing the sexy jutsu to kakashi to make him go and eat. Well I am so opalled that I can't even speak so I just punched him insted! I probly hurt but it was fun. Well affter that I actually ssaw my old friend Ayumi. I was surprised that she actually graduated the academy not that she was no smeat or any thing it was just that she was not know to be good with the teamwork thing. Shw was sting in the porch to her apartment and looking really bored. I called over toher and then naruto looked at me and then at her and was looking really wierd that as if he was wondering how old she was. Well I was really mad at my self that I could not think of reading his mind in the first place so I tried... WELL NOT SAYING THAT I AM SURPRISED HE SAID THAT SHE PRETTEYER THAN SAKURA AND LOOKED 10 TIME STRONGER. And then I went over and tried to read Ayumi's mind but as soon as she sensed my emotion and figured out what I was going to do adn got really mad at me and hten out of the blue naruto yelles :WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LADY! Well now your friend was going to ...hmmmmmhhh... I had to cover her mouth! I can't let them know that I can read minds that big disaster and they might use me to do wierd thing! Well anyway after that wierd incadent we finaly ate dinner!!!!!! Well I hop the next person I go to won'tmake me eate more RAMEN.If I eat any more I tink I would burst!  
Chapter 3#

Ayumipov!-One morning I woke up and I was late to go to see sakura,Sasuke and naruto.When I met saukra I was confince that Rukkia was right that she was not strong at all!!! She looked soo winpy that it looked if I puched her she would start crying and calling for her mama!Then I started laughing soo hard that sakura looked at me in a funny way but I did not care I don't like weak proplr and since she is soo weak I HATE HER! Since I hate all week people I will proble will not choose this teem and will alwasy hate them!  
When I was being tested by sasuke I did my ice needals and was done wiht the test! Too bad that the test was not like we got to kill something tor something but at the end I was verry bored. Espeshally when naruto tried to sneek up on me wth a kiuni All I did was ack like I did not notice and when he got close enought I picked him up and threw him in the water fall but saddly he was able to harness enough chakura to hang on the wall long enough to clime back up then Kakashi shensa said: Well now no wonder the Hokage let you and that other girl graduate only withing a week of ninja school! How did you pass so quicly!? Well I said it was verry easy all we had to do was make clone sand when we had to od a demonstration me and Rukia alwase got is perfectly!  
It really was a pice of cake! Well if you graduated soo earrly then how come you did not joina team earrlyer?asked sakura! Well pink like rukia I wanted to study abron but unlike rukia I studed in the land of mist indsted to learn water jutsues. Hey Ayumi said sasuke in a cold voice wich isalmost every voice he then said: do you know if that rukia girl know the ssand siballings? Well I think sooo... I am retty sur that she sent me a letter saying tat hse was on there team for a while but this is all befor she wsa called bck here to be given a squad! WOW that rukia girl must be good then ! No wonder she could knock sasuke out in a single atack! said naruto! HAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!laughed Rukia from a high above tree falling at a fast speed!Well that was pretty scary! Thank god sh ecould land on her feet like a cat or else she would be dead meet! Well she actually just loanded onotp of naruto! I just thaught that because I was too scare to look! Well she actually was in a bad mood an d that is why I think she was looking at the way I beet sasuke! I bet she thaught that it was funny the was he was beeten soo fast!  
Now when she finnaly went to the leval we were on besides her falling from a tree she summoned a nother monster and this time it was a dragon and flew away on it! Well I have never been so insulted and have bee seen with a crazy person! Soo after that she was really sad felling though. I felt a huge amount of pain and fear from her that I could not evand really get back to the real world she was telling me something but I could not see really what it was!... After a long while she finaly let me go back to the real world after like an hour! I went up to sakura and asked her how her hair was soo pink and shiny! She said that she uses a lot of condishaner and she aske how my hair was all shiny to! And I said it is naturally like that! I was soo funny that she opened her mouth sooooo big that I could probly put a big mellon in it! Well this the end of day 1 and I only have 1 more day with these freeks !!! Thank god I think if I had to spend more than a week with these maniaks I would die!!!! On the varry last day there was a big croud neer the ninja school so I went to see what all the comosion is all about. I found that it was sasuke and Neji fighting with each other! I really wanted to see this! I wonder who wold win this interesting fight! I saw a man a verry fat man he had a big...sorry I feel like singing but I don't know who I was trying to talk to because I did not see anyone else who I knew was there! I have been lost a littel since I was in the worl with Rukia but that is just a little defect we have fornd out when we conect prwers to be in eachother's mind. The last day I have with the freak group is finally here! Horray! Thank god that Naruto do dnot sugest to go and eat ramen again! I hate that stuff. But since tofday was the last day Sasuke finally said somrthign to me just because I was leaving?! But I am guessing that Kakashi Sense told him and naruto to act a little diferently for some strange reason.?. I sensed emotin but got nothing!I wonder if they new anything. So I went up to naruto and pated him on his back really really hared and said/wisper: hey I know that you like sakuraaaa. What hhhow do you know ? Well it is a littel obvios the way you look at her... I have seen how you have been doing everything she said and you know I am not blined or anything!! Well I knwo yuo have a better siget than you you look just like Neji. Wait I thpught that I just saw you eyes and they were white!! o this my eyes do that since I am half hu o um I just learned by watching! well nice to meet you I had a gresat time and then I left but then since I was just walking when I got out of their sight Sasuke was actually folowing me! I think he was wondering where I lived ... I almost said hyuga I am not sopose to let anyone know I even have a last name! Flash back" Ok now sweety you are going on a trip a trip that you will not see me untill a verry long time from now do not tell anyone that you are Hyuga dont telly anony that you even have a last name. Ok hunny? ok mom but where am I going? Um well I would like you to learn self defens so you can help your self a little better and not depend on your jutsus to defend or defete. Ayumi sings song Ok I will go at leat I get to stay at a big house since I am staying at the mail branch part! O that reminds me hunny what ever you do do not tell a boy Named Nej Hyuga about you being his sister actually just tell him that I was a friend of his fathers befor he died and they said that you could stay.

OK this story I just made it out of the blue because I was bored but if you liked it I need some reviews!


End file.
